


Memories Of Lost - [Fire Emblem Heroes]

by Shirasu22



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, Original Character Death(s), Past Character Death, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirasu22/pseuds/Shirasu22
Summary: (Alfonse/Lif x OC)Lif recounts his memories of HIS Althea, once his eyes first land on the Althea of another word. Despite being a now coldblooded killer now the memories of his lost Love pains him even now that he is resurrected soul of a man.





	1. Chapter 1

Lif knew that going into this would mean he’d be forced to meet other versions of his sister and his love, he knew it would be painful to see them again due to the events that already transpired in his world... Her death...a death that should not be given to anyone whoever they may be. Althea became cursed moments after Sharena’s death to die a slow and painful death, Lif stayed by her side up until her death.

_‘I still remember it all...’_ Lif thinks

** *****

_Alfonse cried as he held the hand of his love tightly in both of his, his body trembling violently as he tried so hard to convince himself that this wasn’t happening. “Al...” Althea whispered weakly. _

_“Please, no...you promised you wouldn’t leave me.” Alfonse cries._  
_“I’m sorry...Al...” Althea forces out before leaning over and coughing. _

_Alfonse held a cloth over her mouth and flinched when he saw the white fabric turn red. After she finished he quickly placed a warm rag over her forehead and cleared up the blood from her lips. _

_“Is there anything you need?” Alfonse asked, hands trembling non-stop_  
_“Just...stay with...with me...” Althea whispers, eyes barely keeping open. _  
_“Don’t close your eyes! Please!” Alfonse cried. _

_He tried everything and anything to break her curse but this went on for days, and once it neared the end of her curse contract by Hel. Althea’s condition continued to get worse as one by one the heroes and everyone in his world died from the wager he made in order to ‘hopfully kill’ Hel. _

_‘It was a mistake...but now everyone is paying for my mistake! Even Althea...oh Althea...’ Alfonse thought tears rolling down his cheeks. _

_For Althea this was agonizing, anytime she breathed a single breath it felt like flames scattered inside of her throat and chest, her body began to shut down and she could no longer sit up...or do anything much less eat or drink. It wasn’t until the 7th day that her body gave out on her and she sadly passed in her sleep, Alfonse woke to it when he entered her room and cried up until his voice was no longer heard, his upper body over hers hiding his face in the one place her shoulder met her neck. How could this happen? Why them? Why!? First his sister, then the kingdom...now Althea. _

_Guilt is a painful feeling, especially when it has to do with actions that could cause the death of many people and your loved ones, Alfonse was so desperate to defeat Hel that the one risk he took - the outcome became deadly for all... And that’s when his sanity broke... _

_Next thing Alfonse could remember was black...Hel’s voice and words for his contract with bade him balance the cohort of the dead to reclaim his world and regain his loved ones and people..._

** *****

Lif’s armoured hand clenched in a fist, despite being a reanimated person by Hel he still couldn’t deny he cared for his sister and love. It seemed clear to Alfonse’s eyes when he saw recent fresh flowers place upon two graves. Soon his true identity was clear...Alfonse realized that despite having the name of Askrs first king he wasn’t his ancestor, someone else of another world. And when he next met up with the General of Hel’s he confronted him with his theory.

“Lif! That’s not your name, is it? ‘Lif’. I know your name. Your real name.” Alfonse says.  
“Silence!” Lif shouts.  
“Alfonse...that is your name,” Alfonse says anyways.  
“Your world. My world. This is the choice I face.” Lif starts.  
“What does that mean?” Alfonse asks confused.

Lif huffs might as well tell his counterpart of another world what happened. It’s not like he won’t die later anyway. Also, he is indeed smart enough to look into things and realize the truth.

“I made a dangerous wager and I lost, we all did. Hel won! Hel killed my sister, placed a terrible curse on the love of my life...making her have the most painful death. And in the end...after everything...She bade me to balance the cohort of the dead. That is my task. When someone from another realm dies...someone here is saved. On these terms, I forged a contract with Hel. To save our world...I will decimate yours.” Lif says glaring at Alfonse.

He needed to bring everyone back! His sister, the heroes who fought alongside them. Everyone! Even his love Althea! He needed her back and if he had to kill the other worlds Althea to do it he would...sadly that’s how his mind worked now.

“No! To think I’d serve Hel...have you lost your mind!” Alfonse says shocked.  
“Lose my mind? How could I not? It was all my fault...The people of Askr, Sharena...even Althea...My sanity...it died with them.” Lif explains before leaving.

Alfonse was left behind in shock, in this world...Sharena died alongside Althea? Could it possibly be what they searched on for a way to defeat Hel? It must be! Those writings couldn’t possibly be wrong! This worlds Alfonse actually must’ve written those to display his grief and regret in some sort of form. ‘Then...when Althea died he lost it...’ Alfonse remembered the dated pages on the right-hand hand corner. He shuddered at the memories of those pages, it detailed this worlds Althea’s struggles to beat her curse as her body slowly deteriorated painfully up until the day there wasn’t another entry ever again...which Alfonse had a feeling was the night she passed.

_‘I can’t possibly come to know that pain...and I don’t want to...’_ Alfonse thought.

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------**

Lif returned back to Hel’s ‘home’ and sat on a rather large bowlder one arm resting on his leg that was resting up, he had been busy looking at his dominant hand, one he always uses to grab his sword out of its scabbard. The same hand he used to take his sword and bring it down on the other Althea nearly killing her if it wasn’t for her training as well as her reflexes. Fighting that girl made him remember the days he and HIS Althea would train together twice a day, one in the mornings before meeting with his sister and Anna, and the second an hour before bed. ‘Althea...would you ever forgive me for my actions if you saw me right now?’ Lif thought. Clenching his fist he closed his red eyes and shook his head, no...another Althea would never waver his resolve, he’d get his Althea back once and for all and save his world from the mistake he took and regrets to this day.

“I will destroy their world, and regain my own...one way or another,” Lif says walking off.


	2. Reunion In The Afterlife

Lif sat there on his knees in defeat, his goal crushed and shattered since this world Alfonse and Althea won their battle against him. Now he couldn’t get his people back...make amends for what he felt so damn guilty for doing.

_‘I’m sorry, Althea. I failed you.’_ Lif thought.

“Sharena, the citizens of Askr, even Althea...I couldn’t save a single one of them. The grief twisted me. But they all yet live in your world. Perhaps I can draw some small comfort from that...Please, Alfonse...Ensure a happier future for your Askr. Keep your Althea safe and alive.” Lif explains.  
“You have my word.” Alfonse agrees.

As Alfonse turned around and walked back to the two girls behind him Lif smiled bittersweet, he could remember the moments like this he had with his sister and love as he watched the girls one by one hug Alfonse only Althea nuzzling up to Alfonse a bit longer laughing a bit when Alfonse pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

But he froze when Althea looked towards him.

“Althea?” Alfonse asked.  
“Give me a minute,” Althea says walking towards Lif.  
“What are you....?” Lif says as he watches her approach him.

Sitting on her knees she smiled sadly as she cupped his cheek since his mask had fallen off revealing the face of who he truly was despite the fact they already know.

“Al...I’m so sorry what has happened to you, but I do believe she has been waiting for you,” Althea says.  
“What do you mean...?” Lif asks voice shaky.  
“If she’s anything like me, she’d be waiting for you. I know she’d never would have left you alone.” Althea explains.  
“She’s...waiting for me?” Lif asks hopeful, voice cracking as tears were in his eyes.  
“Go to her, Alfonse. Go be with your Althea and Sharena.” Althea whispers.

Lif finally allowed the emotions he left buried under the grief and hope for reclaiming his world and allowed himself to cry on this world's Althea’s shoulder. He relished in the hold of her arms and gripped her cape when she pressed a gentle kiss to his temple he pulled away and smiled at her with a bittersweet look on his face.

“Thank you...” Lif whispers before he completely vanished.

****In The AfterLife****

Alfonse woke up suddenly as he looked around, somehow he was in a field of flowers a nice breeze, standing up on his feet he looks around as he took a few steps this place was familar...yes! It was one of the many places he went with his Althea to relax and escape from their duties once in a while.

“Alfonse!” A woman's voice shouted for him.

Flinching slightly at the familiar voice he loved so much he slowly turned around and gasped, they're clear as day was his sister and Althea - his love waving him over with joyous smiles on their faces.

Overjoyed he couldn’t help but run towards them, first, of course, he hugged his sister then Althea who wrapped her arms around his neck and his around her waist, picking her up a few times as he spun around. Tears were shed between all of them.

“Your finally home...” Althea cried happily.  
“I’m so sorry.” Alfonse cries.  
“You haven’t failed us, we all knew the risks. But shouldn’t a prince know better than to make his woman wait?” Althea says joking at the end.  
“Heh, sorry about that.” Alfonse chuckles a bit.  
“It’s okay, we're all here together now. And this time nothing will tear us apart.” Althea explains.  
“Althea...” Alfonse cries hiding his face on her shoulder.

At this moment the lovers were just relieved to have each other in their arms again after so long, sure he lost his way from the grief but it does happen to the best of us. Now though he was home and even if he wasn’t a living breathing person Alfonse knew he was actually able to spend the rest of his days in the afterlife with his family, friends and the love of his life.

With a gentle kiss on the lips the two parted and smiled at one another, even if they've suffered greatly the two of them were together now and honestly that's all that mattered to them at this point, whether it was in the living world or the afterlife like any couple all they cared about was being together and being happy.

**Forever ~**


End file.
